Karaoke Night
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Beca is not getting the attention she desires from Chloe, so she invites the Bellas to a night out after rehearsal to spend more time with the redhead.


**Sorry in advance about the spacing of this; I tried to fix it as best as I could**

* * *

Beca couldn't keep her eyes off of Chloe during Bellas rehearsals. She was just so perfect. Every movement she made made the brunette's heart beat faster. She needed to get her attention, she just didn't have the right idea on how.

"Alright ladies, that's enough for tonight. It's already 7PM," Aubrey said, resulting in a sigh of relief from all the Bellas.  
Beca had to do something, she couldn't leave Chloe yet. "Hey, you guys wanna go out?" she asked.

"Out where?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"There's this bar I know," she smirked. "It's pretty cool. I'll send the address and we'll meet outside at 9?"

"Sounds cool, I'm in," Fat Amy said with a smile.

Everyone nodded in agreement before Aubrey spoke up, "As long as everyone is at 8am rehearsal tomorrow, I'm fine."  
A few grunts flew around but the girls all grabbed their bags and left to get ready. Beca followed the group out with a smile, this was a pretty special bar. The Bellas were in for a surprise.

* * *

"Oh my gosh," Jessica trailed off.

"A karaoke bar?!" Aubrey yelled, more excited than Beca's ever seen her.

"Yesssssssss," Amy droned.

Beca laughed as the girls walked in and went to sit at the bar while some of the Bellas sat in a booth or got drinks. The brunette watched some girls dance, others drink... She just needed the time to think. She needed a way to get Chloe to notice her. She sat alone with a beer in front of her, the music of the bar pounding in her ears. A song was the obvious way to go in this situation, but picking the right song was going to be hard.

"What's up, anti-social?" Chloe asked with a laugh, coming up behind Beca.

"Oh, uhm, nothing," the brunette replied.

"You're the one who wanted to come here and you're sitting alone?"

"Do you like when people are more straightforward or mysterious?"

"What? That's kind of random."

"Which one?"

"Uh, well I love a good mystery but straightforward usually works out better," Chloe laughed. "Why the question?"

"No reason," Beca said, standing up. "I'm gonna go put in a request to sing something, I'll be right back."

Beca walked away, and Chloe stood confused. That was weird, she thought. The redhead found Stacie on the dance floor and pulled her to the side.

"What was that for? I love this song!" Stacie whined.

"I need your help!" she replied. "Do you think Beca could possibly be... uhm, do you think she's bisexual?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. She checks you out every ten seconds."

"What?"

"You've never noticed?" Stacie laughed.

"No... I guess I never really paid attention to it. Thanks though," Chloe replied, walking back to the booth some of the other Bellas sat in.

As Chloe was about to sit down, the girls started cheering and pointing to the stage. She turned around and saw Beca standing on it, looking directly at her. The music started and the brunette began to sing, still staring at Chloe.

"Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby. I gotta tell you a little something about yourself," she sang with a smirk.

"Bruno Mars! I love this song!" Aubrey yelled.

"You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady, but you walk around here like you wanna be someone else. I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine. Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine."

Chloe smiled at Beca on stage. _Give me your attention baby?_ Guess that's what she meant by straightforward.

"Treasure, that is what you are. Honey, you're my golden star. You know you can make my wish come true. If you let me treasure you, if you let me treasure you..."

When Beca finished her karaoke session, all the Bellas cheered for her and Chloe left the table to meet Beca near the stage.

"That was great, Beca."

"Thanks... uh, anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, I couldn't have picked a more straightforward song!" Beca shouted, frustrated.

Chloe laughed, "I'm just messing with you. I didn't even notice you were into me! I definitely would've made this move a long time ago."

She grabbed the brunette's cheeks and pulled them into her face, placing a kiss on her soft lips. She pulled away with a smile, "I don't just burst into _anyone's_ showers, ya know?"

"Is that so?" Beca smirked. "So what was with the lack of attention?"

"Honestly, I just didn't want to make anything weird between us in case you weren't into it. Like I didn't want to pretend I was seeing signals, ya know? You mean a lot to me, Becs."

"Well I'm glad we're over that now," the brunette laughed.

"You've got all my attention now, baby," Chloe winked.

Beca pulled her in for another kiss. Finally! she thought. Why did it take a karaoke song to get her to realize she was into her? Either way, this karaoke night worked out pretty freakin' well for the both of them.

* * *

 **Song Creds: Bruno Mars- Treasure**

 **Review**


End file.
